Reunion
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Sequel to; Those You Care About Before Anything Else and Leaving,* Years after their beloved left the Valley, Shifu and the remaining warriors of Five are still trying to move on and rebuild their lives with heavy hearts. But what happens when they come across a young travelling dancer, who was found injured on the outskirts of the village? What does her innocence hide from them?
1. Chapter 1

**********▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

_**Reunion **_

******▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

Shifu sat at the base of the Peach tree, listening to the sounds of nature that surround him. There was the sound of the gentle wind, whistling around him, petals fell around him. He watched them all weakly as he slowly shifted his position, in hope his oldest friend, a familiar turtle who went by the name Oogway materialized from them... he also hoped the old turtle would promise him they will return to him soon... It has been 17 years since Po, the Dragon Warrior and protector of the Valley of Peace gave up his title and disappeared... along with Master Tigress, the Ex leader of the furious five... and has lost connection with everyone in the Valley completely... including him, the 5... and Po's dear father, Mr. Ping, who helped them, food and money-wise, to start their new lives together. The elder panda hasn't spoken to the goose since Po and Tigress left, but feels that he gets letters from both of his past pupils, but never speaks to the five about it. Shifu just took a small inhale of the fresh air, regretting everything he had done to both of his old students... mostly what he had done to Tigress, who was his adopted daughter...

He should have fought harder for her to stay... and then all the drama that went on afterwards would never have existed in reality of the past. All that went on after she left was just complete and utter nonsense in his opinion. Po went from Sir Chatterbox, to Mr Mute. The old panda remembered the exact moment when he came into the kitchen, barely an _hour_ after Tigress left, and Po was sitting at the table, head in his paws. Shifu looked at this motion for a minute, eyes full of concern.

_"Po?" _Shifu heard his voice echo within his mind. The he suddenly saw those Jade Green eyes looking straight at him. Not with kindness... but with sadness... and anger.

_"She's gone." _

That was all the panda said, and then the two had a moment of silence between them. You would've thought he was talking as if Tigress was dead or something else related to that. He was certainly acting like that. But his eyes show the existing emotion of anger. But what did the old master do? He watched Tigress leave, he gave her the opportunity to stay for an extra few days... it was her fault for turning down that offer. Not his, but then Shifu reminded himself that he just looked at the panda with a heavy heart, trying not to show the emotion.

_"I'm afraid so." _he says.

He regretted the moment after he said it. He never saw the panda more upset... and enraged.

_"Why didn't you fight for her to stay?" He yells._

This actually frightened the elder panda slightly. Po was always a happy person, always greeting someone with a smile on his face... but that moment, he almost turned into Tai-lung.

_"Now Po," _he heard again. _"I need you to calm down and let me explain clearly... I tried to reason with them-"_

_"You TRIED to reason with them?" _

The elder panda groaned as he immediately shut his eyes, clutching his head. His thought's voices were rising, repeating everything the two pandas said to one another, before the head of the Master's Council came, to see if Tigress was gone... most of the words were too dark to be revealed, for they were nothing but abuse... some came from him, and then the rest came from his apprentice. Soon the film in his mind quickly skipped to when the Head of the M.C _did_ come;

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_"Greetings," said the Head of the Master's Council. His name was Chen Ding, a rhino were steel grey eyes to match his skin color. He was wearing a white and red dress-like tunic, and a black robe that trailed behind him wherever he went. He examined the grounds with a careful eye as the remaining masters gathered around him, before he laid sight on Shifu._

_"I am here to see if Master Tigress is still present," he stated. Shifu bowed his head at the sound of her name._

_"She left this morning," Viper answered for her master. Her eyes were showing she was ready to breakdown and cry there and then, but she was trying to hold it in. Chen Ding just nodded, trying look ignore Po, who was just staring at him, eyes full of more than question._

_"Yeah she's gone." He said. Chen ding nodded slowly._

_"Yes... I know now... Viper just said it there." He pointed out in case the panda didn't remember. Oh but Po remember far too well..._

_"She's gone." He repeated. Shifu looked at Po with the same expression as Chen Ding now showed; weirdly, yet questionable at the same time._

_"Yes Po," Shifu said. "We get it now."_

_"It's your fault." Po lets out._

_Everyone gasped. Chen Ding frowned in confusion, while Shifu glared at him._

_"Po! Enough!" Snapped Shifu._

_"is he feeling alright?" Asked Chen Ding. "Unwell is he?_

_"No he is perfectly well," replied Shifu quickly. He looked back at Po. "I don't know why he is acting like this." _

_Though he did know... They all did. __No one in the palace was_ that _stupid to realize why he was like this... Tigress wasn't there. Without Tigress there, Po wasn't himself._

_"I'm sure we all do Shifu." Said Chen Ding. He looked at Po sympathetically. "I know you are unsettled and upset for Tigress' depart from being present here," he said. "But she wasn't in need of service anymore..."_

_"And why is that? Was it because she was a tiger?" Said Po rudely. He squared up to the rhino, making him (Po) feel like he was in charge of the guy. "Was it because she was different to everyone else? Was it because she was so devoted to her work that she out shown you and you just couldn't have that?"_

_This made Chen Ding seem to be a little nervous._

_"Of course not-"_

_"Then why is she not in need of service?"_

_"It's none of your concern Po, shut it." Shifu hissed, though he wanted to know for himself. He wasn't told why she was gone himself, and wanted to know about it just as much as Po. _

_Po just shook his head and walked towards the courtyard gates._

_"Where are you going?" Asked Shifu. Po stopped when he reached the door, and turned to his master as he placed a paw on it. "I'm bringing her back. This palace is her home, and nowhere else but here."_

_Chen Ding shook his head._

_"Don't even try. If you even bring her to as close as the gates," he said in a serious, threatening tone. "I'm afraid she'll be arrested and charged for trespassing."_

_Everyone gasped, and watched Po frozen in his pose. _Surely _he wouldn't do something like that, for the sake of Tigress to roam as a free spirit. She was locked up to long as a child... no one wanted her to go through it again. Po's eyes enlarged, but then he blinked and they returned to normal._

_"Well," he said simply. "I'll just have to go to her..."_

_"What are you saying Po?" Asked Crane._

_"What I'm saying, Crane," Po stated. "Is that I am resigning from being the Dragon Warrior."_

_"WHAT!?" Shouted the remaining five. Shifu was shocked, along with Chen Ding._

_"Po, you _can't_ be serious!" Declared Viper._

_"Oh I _am _serious Viper," Po said, and he disappeared._

* * *

**_*End of Flashback.*_**

Shifu thought the panda was acting immature and stupidly. But what happened later that day made sure he opened his eyes properly, and see that his pupil really _meant_ it. But all in all, he would never have been able to predict what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Shifu and the five made their way to the noodle shop. The leader of the Master's Council was long gone now, and they were worried about the panda. They thought he went for a walk just to clear his mind of things. But he hasn't come back._

_"Po must be there!" Said Viper._

_They ran into the noodle shop, where Mr Ping was clearing tables and sweeping floors, ready to close for the evening._

_"Hello Masters of the Jade Palace," Said Mr Ping._

_"Mr Ping! Have you seen Po?"_

_"Oh yes I have, he is upstairs."_

_"Can you get him for us? We need to talk to him." Said Crane._

_"Well isn't that funny! Seems to me that he doesn't want to speak to any of you! I don't want to speak to you either! Now leave!"_

_"What? Why?" asked Mantis._

_"After what you've done to Tigress! Po has told me everything! I can't look at you the same way again! I don't want any of you in here. Get. Out."_

_"We are not leaving until we see Po!"_

_"I. Said. NO!"_

_"Stop dad!"_

_Everyone turned their heads to see Po standing there. He was wearing a black cloak and was holding a big satchel over his shoulder._

_"Po!" Everyone exc__laimed._

_"What do you guys want?" He asked emotionless._

_"What on earth are you playing at panda? Telling us you were giving up your title?" Asked Shifu._

_"It's 'was' giving up my title. It's 'is' giving up my title." He said. "In case you don't remember, we lost someone important from the Jade Palace. She was in such a state I had no choice but to leave and be there for her. Unlike any of you were."_

_"What do you mean by 'such a state'?" Asked Viper._

_"She was trying to hold it in, but she couldn't. She was balling her eyes out." said Po._

_"Tigress cries?" asked Monkey stupidly, only receiving a slap from Viper._

_"We know how much Tigress means to you Po. She means a lot to everyone too. We all want Tigress back, but we can't, it's the rules Po, you must follow them."_

_"Well I'm un-following them. Rules don't come before friends. I'm leaving like I said, me and Tigress are moving away from the Valley, and you can't stop us."_

* * *

_He was right. _Shifu thought. _I couldn't have stopped them. No one would've been able to._

And now, years later, he was stilling waiting what Crane had said to them all.

_"They will return."_

_But when?_

"Master Shifu?" Said a small voice behind him. "Dinner will be ready soon. Do you want my mom to save you some?"

His ears detected the footsteps before the voice was heard, and was at the ready to attack. But it was Tao-ran*****, son of Master Monkey. He looked a lot like his father, apart from the eyes, which were Citrine, like his mother, Su, who was appointed chef for the students in the palace. The boy wore red pants, and silver hand wraps when training and in his free time, but wore a silver shirt in winter. Since the time of Po and Tigress' departure, the rest of masters soon fell in love, married, moved into houses scattered around in the Valley, had their own children, traveled, and sent their child(ren) to train in the Jade Palace, as the next furious five...

And there was a possibility that a new dragon warrior was going to be chosen along with it. Though everyone knew none of them will have high potential like any off-spring Po would've brought into the world...

Sighing heavily, Shifu stood, and looked at Tao-ran.

"I'll come and sit with you all," he answered. "I need to speak with you all about new training techniques."

And so, Shifu followed his young apprentice to the palace.

* * *

***Name definition:**

******Tao-ran - Happy, or carefree.**

******Here you go everybody! ********The first chapter of Reunion! ********Hope y'all like it! ********I enjoyed writing this chapter! ********I don't own 'Leaving' or it's plot! That belongs to MusicalNinja15! But I do own ********I do own 'Those You Care About Come Before Anything Else.' **

******Who had given me permission to do this story!**

******Please review and tell me what you think!**

******O! And do make sure you review BingHuo's story; 'The Return.' it's also a sequel to 'Leaving'! And be sure to read the wonderful master piece itself! Alo g with my other back story ;-) **

******Cha cha all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**********▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

_**Chapter 2**_

******▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

On that same day, far away from the Valley of Peace, at the bottom of the mountains... a cloaked figurine was walking along the rocky roads alone, looking at everything around her. The tree tops towered over her as she stopped and turned around, seeing the shade only now starting to to turn darker and darker after each layer of green she came across, until her large, curious eyes were unable to see no more of the path she walked by. She was making sure that no one new or acting unnatural was following her.

She would say so, but when you have been travelling for nearly 48 hours now, and yet the scenery around her reminded her of home... you could never be too sure, and always had to be alert and suspicious on all of your surroundings. Only that she had never went as far as the ending of the forest growing up around her home, and she always wanted to know what was beyond the forest...

An opportunity was given to her and now was her chance to see what was _truly_ beyond the enclosed boundaries that was keeping her in... She had seen most of it now... and her destination was not that far away if she only stopped for a five minutes rest...but was she ready?

Daddy said she was ready to do this... but she didn't feel she was.

_I believe you can do it. _She heard his voice say. _You know what to do, we have complete faith in you no matter what..._

She sighed as she sat down at long last. She wasn't one to stop walking suddenly and feel drained out, even after a heavy meal on special occasions, but _this_ time, for once she actually felt like this. If she could tell herself why she was like this, she would. But it was a strange feeling to her, very new and unknown...

Stretching her arms til she felt them crack, she opened her satchel and took out a map she was given, along with an apple. Biting into it and letting her taste buds savor the sweet nectar, she peered at the detailed map, allowing her eyes to follow the faint, red line that was drawn on the delicate sheet. Some time later, she looked up towards the path in front of her, studying the landscape quietly.

_Okay. _She thought with a sigh. _I haven't got far left til I reach the destination._ Her eyes averted to the map, as she placed a finger on the red line, and followed the lines. _There I will stay for a few days, and then come back this way..._

She nodded to herself quietly before finishing off the apple and throwing away the core, hearing it land into the bushes. Rolling up the map and opening the satchel, her eyes fell upon the silks and paper wrapped up with a silk ribbon. She wasn't sure what they were for, but she was instructed not to open it til she reached her destination...

"Well, well, well, a new face is arriving in town is it?" A low, croaky voice said suddenly. This made the hood of the cloak look up, looking around her, before seeing 3 fat pigs closing in on her.

"I mean you no harm," she said, as she stood up. "I am just a traveller. If you want food," she took out a small, sealed bowl. "I will feed you. If you're thirsty," she then took out a carton of water. "I will supply you with water. But if neither, I would recommend you to leave," she placed the on the ground, before bringing up a white, bare fist. "I do not want to go this far." The cloak slid down as her arm rose, revealing a long white sleeve, which also exposed black blur on her upper arm. The biggest, and fattest pig chuckled as the other two sniggered behind him.

"Enough of the child's play doll," he said. "You _know _what kind of stuff we're after." He looked at her up and down lustfully, before trying to see into the black shadow within the hood that hid her face.

"Now take off your cloak so I can see I see what I really have to fight with huh?"

The cloaked figurine just chuckled, before rising her head slightly, to show a white muzzle, that held nothing but a black nose... and a sinister smile.

"Alright."

She lifted off the hood, receiving wolf whistles from the pigs.

"O-h-h-h-h man!" Exclaimed the leader, "we hit the jackpot boys! What is your name sweet thing?"

"Oh me? Nothing special i can tell you that..." She continued to smile the way she did, before taking out a samurai sword. She pointed it towards the pig who was getting close to her. "All I can say is; Chastity."

"Wha-"

_SWOSH!_

Soon, all three pigs were jumping back away from the swinging blade. The female face, now revealing her facial features, was now in attack mode.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt anyone," she scolded. "But you left me no choice." She used her sword to beckon them closer. "Come on boys, lets dance."

This made them think of their reputation, and how they would be treated by other bandits, so they took out their own weapons, and threw themselves at her... With a _WHACK! _And a _THUMP! _And one big _BANG! _They were soon lying on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain.

Placing back on her hood, she walked towards the leader, picked up one ear, and said; "Your rep just got drained." Putting the sword back into it's scabbard and picking up all her belongings, she made her way once more. Yet strolling of with her head held high, she was shaking on the inside... she let out a heavy sigh and a shiver when the pigs were out of sights reach. She felt tensed up through the whole time, cursing herself for not observing everything more carefully... but she relaxed and told herself she did good when a small village came into view.

_The Valley Of Peace..._

She inhaled deeply before looking up to the sky.

_I'm here at last..._

She looked around, and saw a large boulder close by, ran behind it. Making sure no one was watching, she threw off her cloak, and stripped down bare, before taking out the silks and fabrics crammed at the bottom of the satchel. Placing them on, she replaced everything in the satchel so all fitted inside. Suddenly, a small flute fell out.

She stared at it for a few seconds, before picking it up, bringing to her lips...

And playing a small, moving melody. When she stopped... she stood there in silence...

Before hearing it again... but it wasn't from her... so nodding with satisfaction and smoothing out the creases on the silks, she made her way to the entrance.

_Deep breath... _she told herself. _Remember what you came here for..._

* * *

**There you go everyone!**

**Hoped you like it!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

********** ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

_**Chapter 3**_

******▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

Shifu sighed heavily as he entered the training hall.

It was now a new day... but the same moods and emotions that never seemed to match with the sunny weather anymore... but this was pushed aside when he heard Crane instruct the young ones that he (Shifu) was now coming. Ever since the disappearance of Po and Tigress, Shifu made sure his students, including their off spring do a quick run around the course in the afternoon in order to make them more fit... Not to mention helping them eat healthy and sleep better at night. Not only that, he did it because Po and Tigress were absent.. eternally perhaps by the way things went, they needed to be stronger then ever at this point.

The sounds of work, pain, and determination could be heard, even from the court yard outside the heavy wooden doors. The aroma of blood and sweat was familiar for them all living in the palace. It was known as a welcome to the the remaining of the five when they were there, seeing they were here for most of the lives... if it was never there, it never made them feel as welcome as they always did. But as for their children... they greet it all back with a cringed face or disgusted expressions, like their parents back in the day as youths. Like Parents Like Descendants as Shifu says...

At the moment, none of them take it the smells or sounds as seriously as their parents, and only passed it off as bad unwelcoming odour they had to face in training everyday, but they knew it was for the sake of the Valley that they must work their very best to take their parents places in later life... sometimes one or both in some cases. The descendants of the furious five are; Xiaobo, Mei Fu, Tao-ran, Xīwàng, and Cheng.

Xiaobo is the Son of Master Viper. He had his mother eyes and skin color, but was like his father in every other way possible; with the markings, the structure, and personality. Xīwàng was Viper's daughter, and Xiaobo's twin sister. She looked like their father, with his skin color, had a mixture of both eye colors, but had her mothers markings, structure, and personality, along with the trend of wearing head flowers. Their father was a black mamba known as Zhànshì. He had these dark, demon like eyes, out shown with white ring around them, followed by a strange marking all over his body. He was known as **_Táofàn_**, a long time ago. This meant _**Fugitive** _in Chinese... He was indeed _once_ a fugitive, and an outlaw, and wanted for theft... but as he quoted, when he first laid eyes on Viper, he knew that there and then; **_My sweetest flower in the field was ready to be picked._ **Despite her deep feelings and unconditional love for him, Viper was unsure whether they could even _be_ together because of his place. He was suspected for murder on one occasion, and was nearly sentenced to death. But before the judge could do anything, Viper announced, in court that he was innocent... along that the confession that he is the father of her twins, who were only in their eggs at the time, but she hid them in fear of them being taken from her because of their fathers post, let alone her own, and the fact they were not engaged or married back then. No one was sure what to do, but soon, with help from Shifu and the others, after a long time, he was cleared from trail, and the wanted list entirely, when authorities looked upon his new view on the law. But they, and still to this day, by Zhànshì's agreement, they checked on him every six months to make sure his record was clear and that the promise of him continuing this behaviour permanently was living up. After almost 3 years, he became an army general, after signing up not long after the twins hatched, and legally changing his name.

Viper wasn't the only who had back stories on how she met her spouse, everyone had one. Whether their partners were law abiding or, like Zhànshì, **were** once in trouble with it. The other masters had their own stories, kinda like ordinary love stories you read.

Like when Crane meet his wife Jiao, not long after Po and Tigress disappeared. She was the only daughter of a musician, who's father was moving to the Valley of Peace with his own wife from retiring from his job. Jiao wasn't really staying with them, and only came an visited them when she could while she ran the business back at her hometown, selling various instruments, as well as preforming in the Valley on her visits. They met and began talking at one of the festivals that came along a few months after the event took place, hit it off... and look at them now, married and blessed with a son. Jiao's father described her as a_** 'Fragile Piece of Art'**_, no one really understood _why, _but played along. Jiao was a grey crowned crane, with these huge, moonstone eyes, so unusual, it was what made her beautiful. Cheng was a splitting image of Jiao; With his grey feathers and triggering eyes, including the artistic traits for music... and that he didn't have the fan of feathers coming out of the back of his head. The only traits he had after Master Crane were; his love for Calligraphy, and that he was very focused on studies.

Monkey met Su when her sister reported her missing, claiming she is being held hostage, by whom? The sister, who was named Aquamarine wasn't sure by then. Monkey was sent out with Crane and Mantis to rescue her. They soon found her in the the mountains, held by a gang of scary golden leopards. It wasn't a hard battle, and Su came out alive, well, and not injured in the slightest, not even a _scratch _was inflicted upon her. She thanked the team non stop, and offered to cook them a tremendous meal. Everyone thought it was really nice, and allowed her, and were shocked to find a amazing feast awaiting them in their kitchen, along with it being nicely decorated with flowers and lanterns. After that... she and Monkey began to date, got married, and had Tao-ran, who was nicknamed; TR. TR looked like his father all over, but instead of having her chestnut fur, he did, for definite, inherit her beautiful, well, Citrine eyes, and her love for nature, with Monkey's sense of humor.

And lastly, Mantis met Mulan during a visit to his hometown. She was a blue morpho butterfly, with big green/blue eyes. She was the youngest daughter of a silk merchant, whom was quite known around those parts, but wouldn't get a second glance if he was in the Valley of Peace. Mulan was very shy, but she was kind, and loved to help anyone who needed a hand. You would see her help out in anyway she could with upcoming festivals or charity events... Once married, seeing they were unable to have children the natural way... (or "The birds and the bees"), they were planning to adopt... until Mantis and the last of the five went on a mission in the next valley over, to stop a raid, a miracle, yet also a tragedy that struck. A few houses were set a flame, and a few lives were lost, or were at the brink of being taken. Mantis helped out Viper with the victims, and they came across Mei Fu, and her mother, and her step father. They were brought out of a burning house by another house fire victim, who survived minor burns on his face. For Mei Fu... who was only three at the time, she lost her mother and step father as she was fighting for life. Mantis told his master he was going to stay and help Mei Fu recover. When Mulan heard the news of her husband whereabouts, she made her way over, and help him... during the time a bond between the three began to grow, and as soon it was at the point it could never break, matrons were sent there to take Mei Fu to their orphanage, unless if they could find her legal guardians... and Mulan and Mantis stepped to the plate, telling the matron they were willing to adopt her. Mei Fu was an ordinary green prey mantis with Brown eyes, who will always remember the horrific, and grisly event for the rest of her days, but being able to speak openly to those she loved, she is able to go through life with a smile on her face.

They were training now, in a small group together, all five of them. They were concentrating to the fire floor, under the teaching, and super vision of Viper. She told them and demonstrated the moves to do if they wanted to escape the flames without getting injured, and with pride and satisfaction in themselves, as well as becoming one step closer to becoming mighty legends. She lined them up in single file on the side lines, and began the practice run for them. With a nod towards Crane, the avian set the flame spouts, making sure they were on the right settings, and the right level of difficulty. Mulan was at the ready with bandages and oils in case if something didn't go as planned. The other parents were looking at the test, praying that all goes well for their youngsters... and hoped the dancing figures in the flames didn't bring Mei Fu back to her darkest times. She was always giving the flames a look of rage and pain whenever they appeared from the floor, coughing out angry, tearless sighs. or wincing at the sound of the fire's roar and after echo. But she was putting on a brave face today... in front of Master Shifu anyway. He was reassuring her that she didn't have to do it, but she insisted it wasn't going to bother her, and she was going to try.

_"You never knew when the firey depths will rise in battle." _Her exact words echoed in his head. They were strong words coming from her, and they burned him inside... thinking they actually came from her, the same girl when she was only ten... that was _six_ _years_ ago. _"And a different warrior has different weaknesses or fears that they must overcome... and I must overcome this."_

He knew she was going to make it through life with more difficulty then the others. Snapping into reality, he told Viper to allow them begin... watching with a heavy heart. Everyone could see it in his eyes that it was a stressful time for the elder master, even though who tried to look the way he used to when watching his students train... saying that he must decide a new Dragon Warrior sooner or later... or the choice will be too late... because he claimed he wasn't going to live forever, and the new Dragon Warrior must come soon. He was keeping a watchful, and very critical eye on them all, commenting on how their defense attack would be more useful if the moved slightly to the right, or that they would be able to hit their opponents weak spot if they did techinque X or Y. They all wanted to please him, but they knew it was going to be a tough mission, mainly because they knew that if Po, their uncle, had a child of his own... that son, or daughter, would be destined to take his duty the moment he or she was born...

_Oh Po, _Monkey mourned as he watched his son take his turn on the fire floor. _If only you could be here, with us... you made a promise to stay in touch... my son never got to know you... his godfather... _

His eyes shifted over towards Shifu, sighing as he thought about Tigress. Po left only to be with someone he cared about... he always knew that Po had feelings for Tigress... but what if... they became more? Shifu may have never allowed it for a start... but as the primate looked at his masters ears droop, and his eyes fell heavier and heavier, soon making bags appear... he knew he was mourning over Tigress' discharge from the Palace.

_Oh Tigress, _he said to himself also. A tear silently slipped out of his eye, and landed on the floor.

_If only you saw how Shifu was now..._

* * *

By the late afternoon, the apprentices were allowed to go into the village. They were given permission to go and eat at Mr Pings, and were given the money to pay for any five meals of their choice, while they remained in the Palace, and ate in the kitchen. The remaining members felt after their last conversation with Po, they weren't welcomed to Mr. Pings anymore... and that their children were. They asked the young ones to asked how he was for them every now and again, in hope he was doing well, and made sure they helped him in anyway they can... and during the long years, Mr Ping rarely ever said anything back, and only sent them best wishes with married life, and congratulated them when their young ones were announced to the valley, or when were born... but they couldn't blame the guy, thinking he still hadn't, and never will forgive them for what went down.

But Cheng, TR, Mei Fu, Xīwàng, and Xiaobo only saw a lonely old goose, who greeted all his customers (including them) with smiles... _surely _he couldn't hate anybody... could it be _physically _possible that holding grudges or anger even exist in the elder gooses nature they wonder? They may never find out if he ever did, they wouldn't find it as hard...

"AH! XIAOBO! KNOCK IT OFF! OUCH! AH! Xīwàng! HELP!"

Everyone froze, hearing sudden thumps and thuds. Xīwàng sighed as she, Cheng, and Mei Fu turned to find Tao-ran and Xiaobo were wrestling down the steps, bouncing their heads down on the hard stone, and they felt that they should run for it before they wound up in the tangle too.

"Come on you wuss! Put up your durks and fight like a man!" They heard the serpent declare, but then his courage turned to fear quicker then expected, and he started yelling out warnings for them to get out out of the way... however, it was too late, and the others were squashed under them, and we tangled up too... as it was just being predicted.

"AH!" They yelled. Mei fu somehow wasn't in the mangled ball, and it seemed a short living miracle that she wasn't squashed to death, or touched at all. Mind you, she was on Cheng's shoulder at the time, and leapt off just in time. But she knew she was needed to rescue them before someone else was hurt when they reached the end of the steps.

Exhaling in annoyance, she called out; "I'm coming guys! Hold on!" And she flew through the air as quick as lightening, hoping to reach the end in time.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Yelled Cheng, as soon as they reached the end. The villagers that were infront of them looked up at them as soon as they heard the sound of his voice. They just watched, before ducking as the ball of students bounced over them. They shook their heads as they rolled along the seemingly _endless _road, until collapsing in a heap, moaning and groaning.

"Darn kids," mumbled a male pig to a female duck, shaking his closed fist high in the air. "You'd think they matured up at least two percent at this point, seeing they are now, what? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"It's not all of them Roy," said the female duck. She rolled her eyes. "It's only that Xiaobo, he's a sixteen year old boy with the brain of a four year old child."

"I'd be surprised if his parents denied that if he was born mentally _impaired_ Mira... very unlike his sister."

When Mei Fu finally reached the end of the steps, she paused to hear the rest of the conversation.

"If Master Tigress was still in the Palace now, there wouldn't be any childish games, or any sort of tomfoolery. She was very devoted to her job, and there was no messing about with her around." Said Roy.

"That's right, she was very strict." Agreed Mira. She sighed. "At least there is Cheng, he is very focused on his studies, and training. And you can tell... But you may think Xiaobo the way you do mainly because their father isn't there most of the discipline him the right way... just as well he was in prison, and still had a criminal record... poor Viper, you have to feel sorry for her don't you? Seeing she had to try her very best to train them... but still; _one _of her twins came out right minded... considering her husband ran off to leave her to do everything alone... and the depression floating around the whole place certainly isn't much help. You can obviously tell that they were never been truly happy since Tigress and Po disappeared... and hopefully it's easier for them now that they have their children to focus on..."

"Ahem."

The two villagers turned around, but found no one behind them... but then Mira gasped to find Mei Fu looking at the two of them from Roy's hat, who was very aware of the fact there were disloyal, and haters in this world, and she had to live with it...

"Oh Mei Fu," stammered Mira. "How are you doing dearie?"

"Oh fine," she said calmly. "Just couldn't help but hear you dishonouring my uncle Zhànshì... along with my auntie Viper and poor Xiaobo on the side too... and since when did our parents have depression?"

"We weren't dishonouring them sweetie," said Roy quickly. "And who said anything about depression? I didn't!"

"Is that so?" Mei Fu sounded like she was believing them. "So what were you saying about them then hmm? Singing your praises about how Xiaobo came out the way he did? How poor Viper did to allow him be like that?"

"Of course not!" Said Roy and Mira.

Soon, Xīwàng came over, shaking her head with a woozy expression on her face. Seemed to Mei that she had the worst effect, even though if she looked further up the way her friend came from; the others were still in the heap.

"Mei? What's keeping you?" She asked, holding her head with her tail until her eye sight was back to normal. She saw the look of fear on the two villager's faces... but Mei Fu just shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. "No need to be a rat bag full of tales but, these two said things about our parents..."

Xīwàng's head suddenly jerked back. "What?!" She glared at the pheasants, which made them even more uncomfortable.

"Goodness look at the time! Gotta fly!" Mira stuttered, before leaping into the air and taking flight. Roy just stood there, sweating heavily, before running, allowing his hat, with Mei Fu on board, to fall to the ground.

* * *

"They said _what _about despression?" Declared TR, as they drew closer to town square. Mei Fu sighed once more on Xiaobo's head, before explaining for the seventh time in a row that the villagers were thinking that their parents had depression, as well as the fact they were speaking about them disloyally behind their backs. They all just stood there, looking around them suspiciously, watching the villagers that surrounded them wave at them with smiles... but they did nothing back. Not even a small smile was portrayed on their faces.

"How disgusting!" Hissed Xīwàng. "How _dare _they speak of my brother like that! You think that expect boys not to feel emotions! Surely I would have been so upset!"

"At least you got a positive note!" Said TR. "They said _nothing _about _me_."

"I don't give a damn what they say about me! I'm a weirdo, and proud of it!" Said Xiaobo, proud with his title from the villagers. But then he frowned. "But our parents? And depression? That's just bad!"

"Well they are depressed," said Cheng. This shocked the others.

"Cheng!" Mei glared up at him. Cheng just raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently. Now, all their eyes were wider then dinner plates.

"How can you be so horrible!" Hissed Xīwàng. "They are _not _depressed!"

Cheng sighed. They weren't like this everyday, always in conflict over something stupid or in no need to be discussed and debated over, but it was only an off day for them, and they were just as annoyed with everything else then just with each other.

"You can't deny it," Cheng said. He folded his wings in protest. "Ever since the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress vanished off the face of the earth, no one has heard from them. You can physically tell in their faces, and everyone else's in the entire Valley that they are damn well depressed. I never see them smile once, _properly, _if I must point out. Take my dad for example, if i smiled at him, who plaster this forced _grin _on his face, making him look as sad as ever. Can't you guys not see that?"

"Can you not see your bringing attention to _yourself?_" Hissed Mei Fu. Cheng froze, looking about to see people staring at them. He soon began to blush lightly as she continued. "And you are _clearly_ missing the point that my mom, your mom, TR's mom, and Xīwàng and Xiaobo's dad were not depressed about it, even when they were told the story of their disappearance and what events that had taken place before hand?"

Cheng soon shut his beak... but his eyes showed that he was not allowing himself be defeated. Silence just fell between them all... and soon, they all mumbled sorry to another... hugged, before continuing their way...

Hoping no more conflicts between them never heated any hotter then that ever again

* * *

**Names and Meanings:**

**Crane's Son: Cheng (accomplish, succeed or sincere... I am notating him down as "Accomplish").  
Crane's Wife: Jiao (delicate, tender, beautiful... She is notated down as 'Delicate').**

**Monkey's Son: Tao-ran (as your know from chapter 1, happy or carefree).  
Monkey's Wife: Su. (respectful)**

**Mantis' (adopted) Daughter, also a prey Mantis: Mei Fu (Beautiful Lotus).  
Mantis' Wife: a butterfly, Mulan.**

**Viper's Twins: Xīwàng (Hope) ********Xiaobo (Little Wrestler).  
Viper's Husband: Zhànshì (Warrior).**

******Hope like it!**

******Sorry for the long wait!**

******Things have been going on a lot, so it meant no updating! XD**

******I hope your enjoyed this chapter and review!**


End file.
